No Rush At All
by digichelle
Summary: I added extra to what I would have liked to see when it came to the scene in episode 9.


This is based from episode 9, the scene when Ema is on Natsume's bed and he is on the floor. I wanted something like this to happen.

* * *

The room was quiet and still. Barely anyone made a sound. Yet, they were both wide awake. Surely they were thinking about the events that happened moments before that right?

_Correct._

The brown haired girl, curled up on her older step-brother's bed, silently thinking about what happened. "He kissed me..." the thought as she touched her lips. "Is it weird that I can still feel them on mine?" she kept wondering. Her back was towards the orange haired brother, as his back was towards her too. She moved her head to the side to see if she could get a peek at him. She moved her head back down and thought about what he told her earlier and started to blush.

"I'm in a daze over you."

He was on the floor, he too was in thought about what happened. The scene replaying all too well in his head. He let out a soft sigh. Wide awake wondering if she was still awake. The guilt of kissing his younger step-sister felt like a sin, yet he wanted more. He knew his boundaries but didn't quite know hers. His heart is heavy, and somehow whenever he thinks of her, she picks it up again. She picks him up again. The male started rustle under the blankets. He was waiting. Until...

"Natsume..." a soft voice spoke out.

Silence.

Natsume was shocked at the fact that she was still awake. He waited a couple of moments before he spoke up. "Yeah?"

"Oh... I didn't know you were still awake," she spoke in a whisper. She turned herself on the bed so that her back wasn't facing him anymore. "Can I ask you something?"

His back was turned towards hers at the moment until she spoke. He moved his body to were he can see her and was curious to know what her question to him was. His heart was beating fast but "go ahead."

"Why are you and the brothers in what you say, a daze over me for?" she asked hesitantly.

He felt his voice go hoarse. He didn't know how to answer that for the rest of the brothers but he could speak for himself.

"Well Ema, I can only talk about me if when it comes to this becuase I have no idea what my brothers intentions are, or if they even have any" he said calmy. "You are a sweet person and," he started blushing, "you're one of the only girls I know who actually talks about games with me, you enjoy the games my company produces. You're not like any other girl I have talked too." He knew he was talking cheesy, but if cheesy id the word for it, let him be.

Ema felt the her face get redder as she covered her face with the covers she had over her. Natsume sat up and got closer to the bed. He didn't touch her, nor stare. He sat up, looking at the ground.

"I embarrassed us, that seems to be something I am really good at," he sighed, thinking about the the incident that happened during Christmas time when he was runnign to catch his youngest brother, Wataru, from falling in the pond but in a turn of events, he fell in instead. His white-haired triplet brother laughed at him for days on end.

Ema was smiling under the covers, she didn't want him to see her in this state.

He turned his head and stared at her. He felt a blush creep upon his face. She was being cute and that really made him flustered.

She peeked her eyes out the blanket and noticed him staring at her. To much of her surprise, instead of usually having his calm and collected face, he was smiling . Legitimately smiling. That made her blush even more. Even though the lights were dim in his room, she could see him smiling and that was the cutest thing she ever saw.

"Natsume..." she called his name out again.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"You know, I still have that scarf you gave me," she blushed. She was tring to break the ice, even though she felt she was feeling at it. She was figiting with her hands trying not to make this moment even more embarrassing for them.

Natsume felt his heart beating faster after she said that. She still had the scarf he gave her. He moved closer to the bed near her and Ema started to uncover all the covers from her face.

They both started to feel something they never felt before. They were looking into each others eyes and didn't stop. Natsume scooted closer to her to were their faces were inches away from each other.

Ema moved her hand to were it was now touching Natsume's cheek. He closed his eyes and his used his hand to touch her hand. The one that was on his cheek. He could tell she was really shy about this kind of thing. Was she a virgin? Was she afraid? He spoke softly to her, "Ema, you don't have to do this, I won't force you to do something like this."

She let out a sigh, "but if you really want this, I'm willing..."

Natsume moved his head closer to hers and lightly bumped her forhead with his, "the reason I am not going to do this with you right now is because I can tell in your voice you are not ready for this." He moved her hand from his face and moved it back onto the bed. He intertwined their fingers together as he moved in to kiss her forehead. "Ema, I love you enough not to go through this, I can wait until you are actually are ready for this, until then we can take it slow." He assured her.

She closed her eyes and squeezed her hand that was being held by his. "Thank you Natsume, you don't know how much that means to me."

He smiled, he knew he did the right thing. He would wait for her. Even if it takes a while, he will always wait for her.

Ema felt her chest relieve itself from this. She was happy he understood her as she understood him. She wanted to repay him, so she did what any person would. She sat up a little and kissed his cheek.

When she pulled away, he looked at her shocked and warmly. They both looked back into each others eyes before the both, leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft, gentle, full of love. It was different from the kiss that he planted on her before. It was a kiss from both of them, not just him. She felt her cheeks heat up more, her heart beating faster then it's normal pace. The feelings were the same for Natsume as well. They leaned back away from each others lips and looked at each other again.

They could tell the lust between themselves but they both knew that now is not the time for that.

"Lay with me," her voice, lower then normal. "Please?"

He nodded his head as he got up from the floor and crawled over her to were he was on the other side of her. He felt bad because he had to break their hands away yet he made it up by sliding his hand on her waist gently holding her. Ema used her free hand and put it over the hand on her waist. As of this moment, she felt loved. The love she wanted for a while.

It wasn't the forced love from Tsubaki.

It wasn't the I'll beat my brother's affection so I can have you from Azusa.

It was the gentle, caring love from Natsume that made her feel at ease.

She smiled as she knew that this was the man, not the brother she once knew but the actual man she can now see him for.

Natsume felt a weight being lefted from his chest, as much as he wanted to kiss, show her all of his affections, this was as much better then not being able to feel the woman he is head over heels for laying right next to him. He held her tighter and closed his eyes.

"I love you..."

They were both smiling, yet both were still wide awake...

* * *

If this gets a certain amount of love, I would be happy to add more to it. I'm really new at this writing thing so if I am off please tell me. Rate and review? :)


End file.
